


The Big 40 or A Surprise Party Gone Wrong

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair decides to give Jim a surprise party for his 40th birthday.  Of course, things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big 40 or A Surprise Party Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Pattrose - who hates birthdays.
> 
> Rated PG for mention of m/m relationship (nothing graphic).

***BDay +30 (otherwise called a month before Jim’s birthday)

Blair Sandburg glanced over the calendar and smiled. His lover’s birthday was next month and Jim was facing THE BIG 40. Blair would be the first to admit Jim looked great for age, except maybe for the receding hairline, and Blair loved every bit of his man, receding hairline included. He loved Jim so much that Blair wanted to do something special to honor the day, even though he knew Jim didn’t like and wouldn’t want a party – or so he said, every year, mostly with a growl, and a threat of bodily harm. 

So, it would have to be a surprise party or Jim would skip out on it. It wouldn’t be easy to do, after all Jim was a sentinel with heightened senses, but Blair knew more about Jim’s senses than Jim, and he was pretty sure he could get around Jim’s senses. Of course, he’d need Simon’s help. 

Jim’s birthday fell on a Friday and he’d probably try and get the day off so he could enjoy a long weekend. And just in case Jim decided they should go away, Blair would have to have a reason why he couldn’t, maybe a faculty meeting or something. Beginning his plotting, Blair decided he would have to make sure Simon gave Jim the day off and then, for some reason or other, called Jim in on that day for a couple of hours. That way Jim wouldn’t suspect a thing and would be out of the way so Blair could prepare.

Having figured out what to do with Jim, Blair decided he would cater the party so he wouldn’t have to worry about cooking and he would decorate after Simon called Jim. As much as he liked cooking for Jim, not having to cook would save him time. He would just have to get the guest list together and make sure no one discussed the party within a mile of Jim and his sensitive hearing.

“Okay,” Blair mumbled, sitting in his office at Rainier, where he knew Jim couldn’t hear him, “time to create the guest list.” Blair opened his computer and began to type: Simon and Daryl, Joel and his wife, H, Rafe, Megan and any guest they would bring, Rhonda and her husband, Jim’s cousin Rucker and Andy, he doubted they could make it but he’d send them an invitation anyway, Jim’s brother, Steven, his beloved housekeeper, Sally, and Jim’s father, William. 

Blair paused his typing, William could be a problem. Blair had suggested, okay nagged he mentally admitted, Jim to develop some kind of relationship with his father and things had been going great. Until William learned his son was in a relationship with another man. The argument that followed had destroyed any progress they’d made and Jim was back to ignoring his father. “Well, the party might be a good way to get them back to talking,” Blair muttered, as he added William’s name to the list before going on.

Finishing up the list, he saved it as a locked file and then packed up to go home. Tomorrow, he’d make sure he got hold of Simon and get some arrangements made.

 

***Bday +20 (or two weeks before Jim’s birthday)

Blair snuggled next to Jim in bed, enjoying the feel of his lover. Blair’s favorite thing was to cuddle after sex, the warm afterglow and relaxed feeling, as welcome as the actual joining of their bodies. What’s more, Blair knew Jim loved it too. It was when Jim was his most mellow and Blair got more information about Jim after sex than any other time.

“Jim,” he asked, one hand sliding down Jim’s shoulder and coming to rest over Jim’s heart.

“Hmmm,” Jim answered, opening one eye. 

“Your birthday is two weeks away. The big 4 0.” Jim didn’t respond, not at all surprising, Blair hadn’t asked anything yet. “What would you like for your birthday?”

“What I would like is a huge Blair feast. You, chocolate, and whipped cream.”

“I’m serious, man.”

Jim sighed. “Really.” He watched Blair nod. “Okay, I’d like the day off, no birthday party, no mention of my father at all, and a day to snuggle with my lover.”

“That’s all you want,” Blair answered, thinking over his arrangements, aware that Jim wasn’t getting even one out of the four wishes. 

“It’s a big birthday, don’t you think-“

Jim cut Blair off with a quick kiss. “It’s all I want, Chief.”

Blair rested his head down on Jim’s chest, hoping Jim wouldn’t mind a little disappointment on his birthday.

 

***BD (or Jim’s 40th birthday)

Jim opened his eyes and smiled at his lover. “Morning Jim, Happy Birthday. I’m glad you got to sleep in.”

“Thanks,” Jim answered, stretching and glancing at the clock. At midnight, the start of Jim’s day - as Blair called it - Blair had pounced on him, giving him special birthday attention. As a result, they didn’t get to sleep until quite late, so Jim wasn’t surprised that it was already ten in the morning. 

“How about I go down and make us some breakfast. You get bacon, sausage, and a ham and cheese omelet this morning, and I won’t complain about the fat content.”

“Wow, that is the second best birthday present I’ve gotten today,” Jim started to get up, but Blair stopped him.

Blair smiled, sitting up. “Just relax, I’ll call you when the food is ready.”

Jim nodded, fluffing the pillow as Blair got out of bed and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, Blair glanced at the time. It was ten. Simon would call at eleven with some bullshit reason that Jim had to come in to work. Blair would say he had a faculty conference meeting and have Jim drop him at Rainier and from there Blair would run all the party errands. Smiling at his nefarious plan, Blair quickly went to work on the food. It wouldn’t do for the birthday boy not to have a good breakfast.

Jim and Blair were just finishing up breakfast and Blair was talking about a faculty conference at noon that he couldn’t get out of, though he promised he would be home early enough to make a special birthday dinner, when the call came.

“Ellison,” Jim answered as succinctly as ever.

“Hi, Jim,” Simon sighed and Jim frowned knowing his day was going to be shot to hell. “I know I gave you the day off, and I’ll give you comp time for coming in, but I need you.”

“What is it, Sir?” Jim was all focused attention.

“The Chief is on the rampage about some cold cases. He’s demanding that I farm them out today and H and Rafe are on a stake out and Connor is in court. I’d ask Joel but he’s running a workshop for the bomb squad. I know you don’t ask for a lot of time off, hell the last time you asked for a day was when your senses came online, but if you and Sandburg could take a few hours to look over the case, I could tell the Chief that I put my best detective on it.”

Jim gave a sigh. “Sandburg has a faculty conference but I’ll come in.”

“Shit, maybe I should try and get someone else.”

“Simon, I think I can handle reinterviewing some witnesses on my own.” 

“Thanks, Jim. I’ll give you off another day.”

“Alright Simon, I’ll grab a quick shower and come in.” 

Jim turned to Blair. “I have to go in,” he announced. “But I’ll try and make it home for that special birthday dinner.”

“Could you drop me at Rainier on your way?”

“Sure,” Jim said trying to sound casual, but Blair could hear the disappointment in his voice as Jim turned and headed upstairs to get dressed.

Forty minutes later, Blair watched Jim’s truck roll away from Hargrove Hall. Knowing Jim could see him, Blair slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked into the building. Ten minutes later he walked out again and headed off to get his car before going to a party supply store.

From the party supply store, Blair went to the bakery, picking up a large sheet cake and then headed back to the loft to decorate. The food would arrive at four, the people at five, and Simon would make sure Jim’s case kept him busy until six. Preparations all done, he began to decorate, humming Happy Birthday as he worked. 

At four the food arrived, trays of lasagna, roast beef, potato croquettes, vegetables and shrimp scampi. At five the guests started arriving. There was an uncomfortable moment when Sally, Steven (his fiancé beside him), and William walked in. William glared at Blair and walked past saying nothing but Steven gave Blair an encouraging smile and offered to tend bar, getting drinks for people.

At 5:45 Simon arrived and Blair glanced over at him. “Is Jim on his way?”

“I spoke to him a little while ago. He was doing one last interview and then said he’d head home, so he should be here within a half hour.”

“Good,” Blair smiled. “Everything’s ready.”

At 6:00 people started watching for Jim, thinking he would be there soon. At 6:45, while William mumbled with annoyance, Blair turned to Simon. “Maybe, you should check in with him?” Blair suggested, and Simon nodded, pulling out his cellphone.

Simon went out on the balcony and called Jim. He was out there for some time and then walked in and called Blair over. “I think you better serve the food. Somehow, Jim caught the Eastside Killer. He won’t be here for hours.”

“What? How?”

“The last witness on the list. Jim figured out he was the Eastside Killer. He had his latest victim in the house and Jim heard her.”

Blair nodded grimly and walked inside. So much for Jim’s party. “Hey everyone,” he forced a smile on his face. “Jim is delayed at work, so we should eat.” Saying this Blair walked over to the counter and started uncovering the chafing dishes. He winced as he heard William complain about Jim not being there but refused to react.

“What’s going on, Blair?” Joel asked. 

Before he could answer, Simon piped in, “Jim caught the Eastside Killer. He’s at the station with the DA, booking the guy.” There was no denying the smiles on Joel, H, Rafe and Megan’s faces at the news as they asked questions but Simon held up a hand. “I don’t have any information yet. I’ll eat something quick and then head over to the station and see what’s going on.”

Behind Simon the guests started grabbing plates and lining up, all talking excitedly about the Eastside Killer. Blair watched them. He was glad Jim had stopped the Eastside Killer but did it have to be on his birthday.

 

***After Midnight (otherwise called the next day or bday -1)

Jim limped into the loft at 1:00 am and put his keys in the basket. Looking around he noted the streamers, and “Over the Hill” decorations strewn about the room. He shook his head as Blair walked over. “Why are you limping,” Blair asked concern evident.

“It’s nothing major; I had a run in with the Eastside Killer.”

“Nothing major,” Blair mimicked. “Let me see your leg.”

“Chief, my leg is bruised, so don’t worry about it.” Jim glanced around. “Simon told me the whole surprise party deal.”

And just like that Blair deflated. “I’m sorry, Jim. I was trying to make the day special for you.” 

Jim held up a hand. “Let’s see, I said I didn’t want a party or to see or hear about my father. I guess on that one I got my wish. I also wanted the day off and to spend it with my lover. I guess I didn’t get that one, though I am glad I caught the Eastside Killer. On the whole, I suppose the day could have been worse.” Jim glanced down at Blair’s worried face.

“Are you hungry, can I heat something for you?” Blair asked. 

“No, I ate a sandwich at the station. I’m going to take a hot shower and then go to bed.” Jim turned and limped up the stairs, Blair watching him go.

“Maybe we could do something to celebrate your birthday tomorrow.”

“I have to go into work. The Chief wants me there when he announces he caught the Eastside Killer,” Jim called down the stairs. “And I have to finish the paperwork and meet with Beverly Sanchez.”

“It’s your day off,” Blair protested.

“Not anymore,” Jim answered, wearily. 

Blair waited until he heard the shower running and then went and called Simon knowing the shower would act as a white noise generator.

“Hello,” came a very gravely voice and Blair realized Simon had been sleeping.

“Hi, Simon.”

“Sandburg do you know what time it is?”

“Yeah, the time when Jim just got home. And he tells me he has to go in to work tomorrow,” Blair answered, impatiently.

“I know,” Simon’s voice softened. “It’s a big case. But I can see to it that he has Monday and Tuesday off and I promise I’ll get him out of the PD as early as possible tomorrow. I’m sorry about spoiling your plans and his birthday but, truthfully, I think Jim would agree catching the Eastside Killer is more important.”

“Of course it is, but damn doesn’t Jim ever get a break.” Blair sighed. “All right Simon. I’ll see what I can do to make the rest of the weekend special.” Blair hung up the phone and looked at the calendar, thoughtfully.

A little later, Blair heard Jim get out of the shower and then climb into bed. He wanted to join Jim but he needed to finish cleaning the loft. There was no way Blair would leave Jim to clean up from a party that Jim didn’t even get to attend. By the time Blair finished Jim was asleep and he climbed in beside his lover and curled up. 

When Blair got up the next morning, Jim was already gone. Going downstairs he poured a cup of coffee and considered how to make Jim’s day special. 

Thinking it over, he ran down to the local market and picked up some supplies and then called Jim’s cell.

“Ellison,” Jim answered. 

Blair wondered why Jim would answer his phone that way. After all, whoever called, called Jim. “Hey, Jim, how’s it going?”

“Okay, I’m finishing up some paperwork. Then I’ll head home.”

“You need me to come there and help you?”

“Nah, I’ve only got a bit to go. Then I’ll stop and see Beverly Sanchez on my way out. I should be home for lunch.”

“Give me a call before you leave and I’ll throw a porterhouse on the broiler.”

“A porterhouse?” Blair could hear Jim perk up.

“Yep, with all the trimmings. I’ve decided yesterday didn’t happen and today’s your birthday and I’m celebrating it.”

Blair could hear Jim chuckle. “Sounds like a plan,” Jim agreed.

“And I have some chocolate and whipped cream for dessert,” Blair told Jim, with an evil smile.


End file.
